1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet propelled watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0344754 discloses a jet propelled watercraft that includes a first accelerator operator (accelerator operator) provided in a right grip of a handle and a second accelerator operator (reverse gate operator) provided in a left grip of the handle. The jet propelled watercraft further includes an engine, a jet pump driven by the engine, a reverse gate, a shift actuator, and an ECU. The shift actuator moves the reverse gate to a forward drive position, a neutral position, and a reverse drive position. The ECU controls the engine and the shift actuator.
The first accelerator operator is mainly operated to drive the jet propelled watercraft forward. The second accelerator operator is mainly operated to drive the jet propelled watercraft in reverse or to reduce a forward speed of the jet propelled watercraft. The reverse gate can be disposed at the reverse drive position by operating the second accelerator operator. An operation amount of the first accelerator operator is detected by a first accelerator position sensor and an operation amount of the second accelerator operator is detected by a second accelerator position sensor. Based on the operation amounts of the first and second accelerator operators detected by the first and second accelerator position sensors, the ECU controls an engine speed (throttle opening degree) and a shift position of the reverse gate.